


The mummy bride of Anubis

by Barricade_lover1253



Series: The mummy: Bride of Anubis [1]
Category: The Mummy
Genre: Adreth bay, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricade_lover1253/pseuds/Barricade_lover1253
Summary: Being the sister of Rick O’Connell has it perks but at the same time it’s a curse. But when the map to Hamanaptura appears Adeline couldn’t say no to an adventure. When it involves a mummy who’s taken interest in making her the bride of the god Anubis. But something about this mummy is familiar that Adeline can’t put her finger on it. Can the O’Connell’s find away out of this or will Rick watch his sister become the bride of a god.





	The mummy bride of Anubis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you like my story

Hey this is my first time writing something like this so please be nice in the comments. I won’t take please update or anything like that. If you have a way I could revise something then please go ahead. Please don’t be rude or anything. 

If someone has a way that I can get the lines from the movies please leave a comment that would be great if someone did.


End file.
